


A familiar feeling

by Doppelspat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood, Interspecies, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Teratophilia, Wendigo, monster love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doppelspat/pseuds/Doppelspat
Summary: It isn't easy being a witchy pupil of one of the greatest witches known to mankind. It is worse still, when you still have not found a familiar, even though that is supposed to be basic level for every magic inclined person.Thank god a nightly walk is about to change that.





	A familiar feeling

The night is dark, fog clogging the view and curling in thin strands over the way, making it hard to see where you are going. The moon is full, doing it’s best to illuminate the nightly scenery, still not much light comes through, clouds blocking whatever little there is. Trees, that seem even darker than in the daytime, seem to bend low, branches brushing your face, making you shiver more than once.

Your mentor had been right when he had told you to be home early. Even if you are a witch and thus not as weak as a human, the night is still dangerous, especially when it is as foggy as it is now. One misstep and you would end in a ditch with broken bones, which you can heal no problem, or death…which you can not heal. You shake your head. After all it is better not to think about this now. Concentrating on the task is of the upmost importance right now.

The shriek of an owl almost makes you jump, heart thumping a wild rhythm inside your chest. Brushing over the hairs on your arms, trying to get them to go down again, you press on. You do notice how your steps seem almost gingerly, frightened, yet you pay it little attention. The first step to bravery is always pretending to be brave. Right? Right. You pull your cloak a little tighter.

A snapping sound, crunching leaves, a sigh that just can’t be the wind, no matter how hard you try to convince yourself. Somehow the shudders down your back just can’t stop and you find yourself going faster and faster. Something, or someone is out there, following you. If only the cube-raven of your mentor was here. You could send him to fetch help. But as it is now, you are all alone, probably still an hour from where your hut is.

Suddenly the fog seems to part, and where once was an empty way, you can now see glowing eyes which have fixated on you. Antlers, claws, bones and ragged fur. Death looking, but most certainly alive. At least you hope it is, seeing as it slowly walks over to you. A predator, taking its time to reach the victim. Does it even matter if it is alive or death? This here is a Wendigo, a flesh eating monster, which has seemingly chosen you as the next snack.

A faint numbness seems to spread in your head, legs feeling like jello. This just can not be happening. You should have listened. But now it is too late. The inhuman beast closes in, allowing you a closer look at it’s skeletal structure and the blue heart thumping inside it’s chest.   
Your mentor has always told you, that time seems to slow when you are close to death, allowing you to take in all at once. He is certainly not wrong.  
You notice how much the beast looks like a deer, well okay not really, more like a deer fused with a human…with sharp teeth, far too long for your comfort. Long arms, ending in spindly fingers, clawed and outrstretched, dark eyes, deep in their sockets and antlers, wild and broken in some places.

Finally the glowing yellow orbs are next to you, allowing you to see the fur on it’s skeletal head. The bits and pieces that just dangle losely, feeling strangely as if it exploded the fur, or as if it only rotted halfway and stopped. Yet your attention is quickly averted, drawn to the sharp teeth that seem to glisten.

Wait, glisten? Only now do you notice that the moon is free, clouds no longer obscuring it, allowing you to finally and fully see the creature before you.  
Yes, it truly is skeletal in nature but still, it has flesh to it, which had been hard to see in the dark night. Your guess has been right though. It is a mix between a human and a deer, a true Wendigo if your books did not lie to you.

You can feel the breath hit your face, cold, almost chilling and you turn your head, trying to get it away from that creature. Maybe you should run away? You surely want to. Except your legs have other plans, refusing to move even an inch, leaving you frozen on the spot.

A claw touches your forehead and you gulp, wincing as it draws blood. Still, it travels down, leaving you with a bloody streak that runs down your nose. A tongue darts out, and you recoil as it licks over your face. Clawed hands pulling you close again, not allowing you to leave.

Wait. You look at the creature, only now noticing a crucial thing. Yes, it does lick you, but it has not devoured you, right? And well, your mentor has told you that your familiar would come to you eventually and you should be ready to form a bond with it then. Maybe this Wendigo is yours? After all it does not seem to harm you. It would have done so by now, right? The book did not say anything about them toying with their food after all.

“Are…are you perhaps my familiar?” It does not answer. Maybe it couldn’t? Instead it moves in to lick your face some more, cleaning it of any excess blood. Teeth, even more teeth. You feel as if your whole vision is filled with uneven teeth, sharp like blades. The claws dig into your back and just when you thought that this is the worst pain you will feel, a searing hot pain shots through your arm, originating from your shoulder. Blood falls in dark drops as the creatures teeth slowly begin to get a red sheen to them. You can feel the coldness of it’s tongue, lapping over your wound, licking all the blood it can reach.  
You shake in barely concealed pain, yet you stay focussed. Maybe this is all part of the bonding ritual your mentor has talked about?

Your wounds sting and you briefly ask yourself if the bacteria inside the mouth of that beast is even save for your body. But hey, it will be okay. You are a healer after all, right?   
A jolt shakes your body as the beast pulls you flush to it, claws scratching over your back, probably leaving more than one open scratch. By now the mouth has moved and you can feel the teeth sink into your sides. Your legs give out and you feel your head hit the skeletal structure of the beast, the barest hint of fur somewhat cushioning your landing.  
“This is normal. I shall endure this to show you that I am fit to have you as my familiar.” After all your mentor told you that it could be a strain on your body to compete with a familiar. You will embrace this creature and not lose to it.

“Bite me more. It’s okay, I can heal myself.” Your fingers trail over the furred patch next to you, still feeling the hard bones below it. “Drink my blood, it’s fine. Do it more.”  
And the beast does, sinking it’s teeth into your shoulder again, reopening and deepening the wound. Your arm feels numb and you are sure that it has cut at least one muscle and a few nerves, making it unable to use. A quick try with your fingers confirmes it. You can’t move them. Thank god you are a healer.

A growl, deep and inhuman leaves the throat of the beast. It seems to come from everywhere and nowhere at once and you feel your back hit the ground, before it even stops. With your cloak open like that, the beast soon scratches at your clothing, finally ripping it to shreds and leaving you bare and shaking under the moonlight.   
When it enters you, there is nothing gentle and you cry out as it claims you fully. There is nothing human about the dick entering you and you groan as the tapered tip reaches deeper than anything has ever done before. From what you cam tell it is inhumanly long, bulbous in some spots, knots seemingly sprinkling it at random.

The beast fully looms over you, body blocking the moon, casting you in it’s shadow, as it starts to rock. Claws dig into your body as it searches for leverage, saliva dripping down from it’s gaping mouth. The union your mentor had spoken about. Finally you will have your familiar.  
And, despite all the pain, you find yourself reaching out, pulling the enermous head down to plant a kiss onto it’s white surface.   
“You are mine and I am yours. Let us complete this ritua- Ah.” You can not help but groan out as a claw digs into your left breast, probably drawing blood but also, strangely, feeling good. You squirm, only vaguely remembering where you had left of your sentence.  
“Let us complete the ritual? Ah..yes. And uhm. Work together?”

You plant another kiss on the head, only this time the beast pushes you back down. Glowing orbs seeming to fixate you, before it leans down, maw opened wide.  
The next thing you feel are sharp prickles as teeth sink into your flesh, closing in on your neck and pressing down. Despite it all, a moan escapes you, as they push down, making it harder to breathe. Somehow, this feels good and right. You want this creature to be yours and you are sure that you will not leave it at this one ritual. No, it feels way too good for that.  
The bite makes you feel weak, submissive almost, as if it is only right that this creature fucks you, that you belong to it. And even if it only is a stray thought in your mind and the creature most certainly belongs to you, not the other way round, you can not deny how wet you are by now.

Pushing your hips into every thrust, you moan with each scrape, each bite and every slapping motion it does. Surely you will lose your mind on this nightly forest floor. That’s why they warn people about wendigos. They truly do eat you up.   
“Take me. More. Do it more.”  
Still, you aren’t sure if the beast can understand you, but it does plunge down harder. By now each thrust is rocking you to your very core and you can only gasp and shudder. Moans echo through the nightly forest but what do you care? No one will hear you anyway.

Closing your legs around it’s waist, you buck up into it. Your body seems beaten and bruised, bites and blood everywhere, arm unable to move…not even your training has ever left you like that. Then again, your training has never felt so good either.   
A particularly well aimed thrust sends your head back as you feel the pressure overflow and you come, legs unable to hold on as they twitch and shake. A deep moan leaves your abused throat, yet the beast never relents, only picking up the pace more.   
When it finally growls again, the only sound it makes in this night, you feel an utter coldness spread inside of you. Still you cling onto him as he deposits his seed into your waiting pussy. And even if the orbs look at your warningly, you still kiss it again, as you rock through his orgasm.

As the morning comes, you are done for. Your body, littered with bitemarks, is beyond exhausted and your breath is weakly leaving your sore throat. How often you came? You lost count. But no matter how often it was, the beast surely had not been that far behind, as evidenced by the dark goopy liquid that still lazily drips from your hole and the other stains that dot your body and the ground. It has been more than throughout and you almost feel as if you can never move again. The whole night had been spend in carnal bliss and by now you feel, as if no human can ever satisfy you like this beast had done.  
Sadly it had left, when the first rays of sunshine had shone through the leaves. Will you see it again?

When you sit up, head still groggy and hazy, a yellow twinkle hits your eye and when you look, you see a small gemstone. Isn’t this the color the beast eyes has had? Or well, similar? And didn’t you mentor tell you that you will get a stone like this to prove that you have found your familiar? You grin.   
You will see it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well then


End file.
